After Obsession
by LLN
Summary: Now we know who Rockstar Joey Wheeler's obsession is...How will Kaiba wheather the storm than is coming... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: After Obsession

Author: Fuzzy67/LLN

Pairing: Kaiba/Wheeler

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: don't own'em

Summary: Joey Wheeler's obsession as been revealed, his video is causing a bit of a scandal. How will Kaiba weather the storm that is coming into his life?

Joey Wheeler, AKA, Jounouchi Katsuya, 'the Mutt', sat in the conference room at NG records, watching the chaos around him with a smile. Bakura is chasing the pink-haired singer of Bad Luck around the table, threatening pain and death, while Suguru the green-haired keyboardist tried to bring some order to this mess.

If asked Joey could have told him it was a losing battle, especially since Marik kept flirting with the boy and making him blush. Malik was not going to be happy when he found out…and he **would** fine out.

_Ah, the joys of blackmail._ It was the only way to deal with yami's who were away from their hikari's for any length of time. Bad Luck and Joey's band, Darklight were working on a joint album, so they could tour together in light of the popularity of Joey's single from the video Obsession. It was selling out faster than the music stores could get it in stock.

The members of Bad Luck were interesting to say the least, they didn't freak out over any of the things that Bakura or Marik pulled, that was always a plus.

Shu-chan, had gotten a hold of one of Bakura's love songs to Ryou, provided to him by Marik. So now Bakura was chasing the kid, and waving one of the daggers he always carried around. Considering their manger K, Joey could see why the kid wasn't fazed by the deadly weapon, but there was a difference between guns and knives.

"Kura-chan's in love, Kura-chan's in love." Chanted the pink menace. Really the kid had no idea how **close** to death he really was, there were just some things you just **didn't** tease Bakura about. How he felt about Ryou was one of them.

Marik decided to get in on the game and snatched the paper away from Shu-chan. He began to read it out loud. Shu sat down between Joey and Hiro, who was working on his guitar skills. There was a shriek of pain from Marik who should and does know better…but doesn't care.

Joey sighed as the table was bumped into by the yelling yamis as they were now at the punching and hair pulling stage of their fighting. Soon it would be sharp weapons and shadow magic if they weren't stopped. He was debating on how badly Ryou and Malik would hurt him if he let them send each other to the Shadow Realm. The paper with the song had been lost in the fighting.

'_To bad.'_ Thought Joey. It had been one of Bakura's better attempts at a love song, no blood or pain mention in it.

"Jou-jou," said Shu. Joey glared at him.

"Don't call me that. I'm not a Pomeranian."

"Are they **always** like this?" asked the singer, as the two yamis pulled out pulled out their daggers and started to circle each other.

"Yeah, but don't worry they won't kill each other."

THUNK!…Marik's dagger was now embedded into the tabletop.

"Their scared of their boyfriends and I make sure said boyfriends know all." Joey told the singer, as he pulled Shu to the side, as Bakura's dagger flew by and hit the wall behind them. Shu's eyes got wide as he looked at the dagger and he gulped. Shindou knew that his band was weird, but they had **nothing** on Darklight. Bakura picked up a letter opener that was on the table and was about to throw it at Marik.

"Hey, that's mine!" Suguru snapped sharply, glaring at the white-haired yami. It startled him and Bakura dropped it on the floor. Marik went for Bakura's throat with his hands as they both had lost their weapons, kicking the letter opener under the table.

Joey rolled his eyes and ducked under the table to get it.

The door to the room slammed open and standing there in the doorway was a man in a white sleeveless trench coat, black boots, black leather pants with a formfitting dark blue long sleeved shirt. He had dark brown hair that had a bit of a red tone to it.

Shuichi Shinduo thought that the man had the scariest blue eyes he had ever since. Not even Yuki's came close…well there was that one time…

"WHERE IS THE MUTT!" shouted the newcomer.

"Now, Kaiba-Sama…" Tohoma Seguchi spoke in a soft tone, from behind Kaiba.

'_Kaiba as in KaibaCorp?'_ wondered Shu.

"Don't," growled Kaiba," your company **will** be in **so** much trouble when I get through with it." Tohoma wisely faded off into the back ground." I want the Mutt and I want him **now**!" stated Kaiba.

"Tell us how you really **feel**." Smirked Bakura.

Now there's something I never though I would hear." Marik said with a grin.

"Why are you two psychos here? Shouldn't you be joined at the hip with your saner halves? "Kaiba sneered at the yamis.

"We're Joey's band." Marik told him.

"Woo-hoo for you, now where is he?"

"Oh, he's not here." Said Bakura. Shu frowned, "But he's…Oww." Shu was lightly hit on the side of his head.

"Hiro! Why did you do that?" Shu complained as he rubs his head. Hiro sighed.

Meanwhile as that was going on, Joey who was under the table knew Kaiba was going to kill him. He was his life flash before his eyes and there were still things he hadn't done yet. More song to sing, Shinduo's lover to annoy, and to bed Tatsuha Uesugi were just a few of them. Joey decided to make an escape, slowly he crawled toward the door that Kaiba had his back too. He was just a few feet away from the door when…

Kaiba watched the by play between the two musicians, but something wasn't right. The two yami he saw were trying hard not to laugh, which for them could mean anything. So he went with the gut feeling he had.

"Freeze Mutt!"

Joey froze about a foot away from the door.

'_Oh, sweet freedom, how I will miss you!'_ thought Joey, as he sat up on his knees and scratched the back of his neck.

"Err, hey…Kaiba."

"Why is it every time I see you, you're on your knees before me?" asked Kaiba with a wicked smirk. Joey blinked owlishly at him then grinned.

"Just tryin' to be a **good** dog."

Mouths dropped open in shock. Kaiba was the first to recover.

"It's good you know your place, at your master's feet."

Joey stood up and leaned toward him with a sultry smile on his face.

"Said I was a good dog, **never** said I was **yours**." Joey seemed to purr at Kaiba, who blushed at the inndowindo.

"Seems like you found a few wits…too bad you're still a half wit." Snarled Kaiba.

Joey rolled his eyes as went and leaned against the table.

"Why are you here? Did my little song and show bother you that much? Somehow I didn't think it would be a blip on your radar."

"Normally, it wouldn't have been but…"

"I had permission to use both KaibaLand and Corp in my video." Joey interrupted Kaiba.

"I never gave it!" Kaiba all but yelled.

"Uh, no…Mokuba did."

"My brother would never…"Kaiba trailed off, remembering how Mokuba had acted and how he kept missing memos that Mokuba said he would take care of. Kaiba cursed in every language he knew, then made some up.

Shu looked shocked and had to ask Hiro what some of those words meant. Bakura looked impressed, Marik bored, and Joey always knew Kaiba had a mouth on him.

"I don't need the scandal this will cause." Kaiba muttered when he was done with his tirade.

"You worry to much, I mean if Shinduo's boyfriend, can handle the scandals Bad Luck causes him without losing any of his readers, for you it will be a breeze. If anything your stock should go up. It's a win, win situation for both of us." Said Joey as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so sure of that. The public I can deal with, it's my shareholders I have to answer too." Kaiba said before storming out.

"Well, shit, I hadn't thought of that." Joey murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After Obsession, Pt.2

Kaiba slammed into the waiting limo, where Mokuba had waited for him. They left NG Studios; to say Kaiba was still livid was to say Yugi's hair had no volume to it. Mokuba sighed. He knew his brother was in no mood to talk to him. He got an evil thought and put in his favorite CD, it began to play.

Disappear,  
Outta'here It was time to pay my dues.  
Never guessed you'd be dressed in My clothes and in my shoes

Kaiba frowned he knew that voice.

You couldn't wait to move right in If I were you I'd be concerned Ain't no way, your gonna win Bet you didn't count on my return.

Kaiba stopped the CD.

"Hey!" said Mokuba. Kaiba gave his brother his 'don't mess with me look', in which just caused Mokuba to glare at his older brother. Kaiba took the CD out of the player and saw the band name on it.  
DarkLight.

"I can't believe you listen to this junk!" sneered Kaiba. Mokuba snatched the CD out of this brother's hand and made a face at him.

"There a great band! They made it to thee top of the music scene using songs with Duel Monster themes, playing at tournaments and other events. They were the local favorite band in Domino!"Mokuba gushed in all his fanboy glory.

"Duel Monster songs," Muttered Kaiba, " how did I miss that ?"

"Well you have been busy with the company, and Obsession is a real departure from there normal stuff. I think it's one of there best songs ever." Said Mokuba said helpfully.

Kaiba glared at his brother " Your still grounded for not tell me about that!" he said.

"Big brother!" whined Mokuba with puppy eyes. Kaiba shuttered but held firm. They rode in silence for a while.

'I know everything about Duel Monsters' thought Kaiba.

"I should have known about DarkLight." He growled to himself. Mokuba sighed when he heard his brother's mi\uttering but wisely kept his thoughts to him self. His brother did know everything about Duel Monsters, but he had a huge blind spot when it came to Katsuya Jounouchi.

'And they call my Brother a genius? Mokuba wondered as he watched the city pass by. 


	3. Chapter 3

AO 3

A couple hours after Kaiba had stormed out of the record studio, Joey's cell phone rang; the ring tone was 'another One Bites The Dust.' It interrupted the fight between Marik and Bakura.

'Why do I put up with them?' Joey asked himself. Flipping open the phone he answered with a business voice that would have made Kaiba proud, "Wheeler... I'm still in Tokyo still. Right. I see. Thanks for the heads up." He paused, "No, I know what I'm going to do." Joey then ended the call.

The others waited to see what that was about.

"Sorry to end the fun, but I have a shareholders meeting to get too." Joey said as he gathered up his things.

"Since when?" asked Bakura.

Joey smirked, "Since I bought shares in KaibaCorp."

As Joey walked out the door he heard Marik mutter to Bakura about the Mutt pulling one over on his master.

Kaiba dropped Mokuba off at the apartment that they kept here in Tokyo. Then went to KaibaCorp Tokyo, building where the shareholders meeting was taking place. He walked into the cold conference room, took his sit at the end of the long dark table and waited for the shareholders to arrive. The young CEO didn't have to wait long. The shareholders filed in and took their seats at the table fifteen minutes before the meeting was to start. Kaiba watched as his staff saw to the needs of the men and women while they waited for the meeting to start.

Kaiba knew there was one particular man, Hawgana Itso, a little balding, slightly overweight; he was a main shareholder and the biggest pain Seto had to deal with. The man had never approved of Seto running KaibaCorp after his adopted father had died.

Hawgana cleared his throat and called the meeting to attention. Kaiba let the man have his small show of power. It would make it easier to deal with him in the long run. "You all know why you are here."

Kaiba knew the man was going to try and cause him trouble. Try being the word. The other shareholders nodded.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Kaiba-sama." Hawgana demanded, as if he were dealing with a wayward child.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and said nothing. What could he say, best to go with the truth?

"Kaiba-sama!" It was said sharply.

Kaiba opened his eyes the man was annoying. "What do you want me to say? That Joey Wheeler didn't have permission to use KaibaLand or Corpin his video?" Seto paused, "Because he did. Mokuba gave it -as his right as vice president of Public Relations of this company."

'What they don't know is that the brat will be still be grounded when his grandchildren are thirty.' Seto thought but said aloud, "Did I know the content of the video- no, I did not."

"Well what are * you * going to do about that scandaless video?" Asked one of the older female shareholders.

Kaiba snorted, "What do you want me to do? Sue the singer? That would just feed the media." He watched the shareholders as he spoke Hawgana could use this to stage a coup or...

"If you don't do something to rectify the situation...We will find someone who can." Hawgana threatened.

'How dare he,' Kaiba thought as his eyes narrowed.

"Now that * would * be the stupidest move you could make." Said a voice from the doorway, there leaning against the door jam, dressed in an emerald green Hugo Boss suit that showed his blond hair off just right was...

"Jou." Seto couldn't stop the surprised whisper fropm slipping out.

"This is a private meeting young man." Hawgana said.

The blond frowned, "It for the shareholders of this company, right?"

"Yes, but somehow I doubt that you are on that list." Hawgana said with a sneer recognizing the blond singer.

Joey raised and eyebrow, "Really, did you look under the name...Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Hawgana glared at the man and open a folder in front of him that had a list of all the main Shareholders. He made a big show out of looking, only to have his eyes widen when he saw the name and just how many shares the boy owned, more than Hawgana did infact. "Please forgive my rudeness..." he tried to backtrack.

Joey shook his head; "You will have a fight if you try to get rid of Kaiba. Second KaibaCorp stocks have only gone up since the release of Obsession's vid. Should they go down and the vid is responsible I will make a public apologize."

"About that tasteless video..." Hawgana started...

"There was nothing tasteless about the video!" Joey said hotly, "A bit risqu perhaps but not tasteless." He stopped and took a breath losing his temper would not help anything at all. "And third..."

But Joey was cut off when Kaiba stood up slamming his hand down on the table, "Enough! Jou-" it was said harshly but Joey could see there was no anger behind it, "Your defense is not needed. As you all know I have been running this company since I was fifteen years old. You will not find anyone who can or will do this job better than i can and do. I saved this company. You may have the power to replace me as CEO but at the end of the day I still * own * this company. You will never get my approval for some one else to run my company."

Joey sighed. 'Idiot Kaiba. Why don't you just paint a bulls-eye on your forehead? It's no wonder people were trying to kill him all the time.' Kaiba people skills had not improved any over time.

The shareholders knew Kaiba would never back down on this issue. They were stuck with him and they knew it. He looked around the room and by the expressions knew he had won this round. He got his brief case and walked out of the room, passing Joey as he did so the blond turned and followed him.

"What do you wan, Mutt?" Kaiba asked once they were a good ways down the hall..

Joey just smirked at him. "What did you think of the video." He asked slyly.

Kaiba threw him a 'you have to be kiddin' look, as they walked up to the elevators and push the button.

"You liked it!" Joey accused him.

Kaiba then gave him the 'are you stupid' look.

"You should have," Joey said with a slight pout, "It catered to your ego."

"My ego!" Kaiba said shocked, "That video portrayed me in the worst possible light. Yes, I know it was suppose to be me, although you should have got looking guy to portray me. All of Domino will know if not all of Japan!"

Joey laughed, "You take things way to seriously it was meant as..."

But Kaiba cut the blond off, "No, dog you don't can't it seriously enough! I'm getting death threats!"

"Er... don't you normal get them?"

"Well-yes. Just not from your rapid fans for breaking your heart." The elevator door open and as Kaiba got in Joey started to laugh again.

Kaiba huffed as he slammed his hand on the button to close the doors as he muttered to himself, "I really don't need this."

Even with the elevator doors closed Kaiba could swear he still heard the Mutt's laughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

AO pt. 4

Joey entered the apartment he shared with Marik and Bakura, for some unknown reason he had become the keeper of the two slight unhinged yamis. He stripped out of his suit as he made his way to his room; a shower was the only thing on his mind. After taking on and changing into a t-shirt and some old faded blue jeans, he started dinner. It was his night to cook...it was always his night to cook.

It was safer for the kitchen that way. The last time Bakura tried to cook the stove didn't survive the ordeal and Joey had complete blocked out what happen the night Marik tired. Barkura still had nightmares and wouldn't go into the kitchen if Marik had been in there.

The pot roast and potatoes had been in the oven for about a half hour when the two yamis wandered into the apartment.

"So Retriever how'd the meeting go?" The white haired yami asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Marik nodded curiously, as he got three sodas from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, inquiring minds want to know," he said throwing one soda to Bakura, who caught it with ease, and handed one to Joey.

"Well, Kaiba is still the CEO of KaibaCorp." Joey informed them.

"It would have been on the news by now if he wasn't." Barkura said as he opened his soda and took a drink.

"He's getting death threats." Joey told them with a serious look, as he started making salad from the fixings he had set out on the counter earlier, to go with dinner.

"The Priest got those in school," the sandy haired yami waved the comment off, as he hopped up on to the counter next to where Joey was working. Earning him a glare from the golden blond young man. "We should know after all," Marik reached in to the salad bowl and stole a tomato slice. Causing Joey to slap his hand with a wooden spoon, "We did send the most of them to him."

"Yeah, well now he's getting them from our fans."

Marik blinked at that and looked at Bakura who was sniggering, as he said "Well...that's new." When Bakura finally stopped he gave Joey a hard look, "You flirted with him-didn't you?" the white haired yami whispered in a mock scandalized tone, eyes wide in mock shock.

Joey sighed.

"Nah," Marik said, "He did something worse...He kissed him!" Then Marik made kissing noise to empathize his point.

Joey shook his head.

Bakura stood up suddenly knocking his chair over as he pointed at the golden blond in accusing, "You...you had sex on his office desk!"

"WHAT! NO!" Honestly the things Bakura came up with. "No," Joey repeated softer, "No it was much worse than that."

"THEN WHAT!" the two yamis yelled at Joey.

"I laughed at him."

That caused both yamis to draw in a breath. Because everyone knew you didn't laugh at Seto Kaiba.

"You moron!" both yamis exclaimed.

Joey only sighed and wondered why he put up with the now bickering two as they fought over who was going to set the table.

FlashBack

Jounouchi Katsuya sat under his favorite tree in the schoolyard trying very hard not to cry. Cause boy's don't cry...no, boys got even.

Rumors.

It was all because of the rumors that were running around school that were causing him grief. They were things from his father abusing him(which was so not true.) Sure his dad drank but not like everyone thought. That was the most common one. Then there was the one about him, Yugi and Atem, Yugi's yami were in a threesome. Oh, but Jou's favorite so far and the one he was fighting tears over was the one that named him as Kaiba's bitch. And that only came about from a stray comment that was taken out of context. He knew this because he had hunted down the source of that rumor.

"Hey! Retriever!" came a cockney accent.

Jou looked up as he wiped at this face. He could see a white haired boy coming towards him. The accent gave away who it was. Ever since the yamis had gotten their own bodies, a story in which they hadn't told anyone but they're Hikaris how that happened. Jou knew it was Bakura for Ryou had a more genteel accent.

"Skipping class, huh?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to the blond then getting a good look ad Jou's face let out a low whistle, "Nice shiner. Who gave it to you?"

Now Bakura and Jou were not the best of friends but the white haired yami could stand the blonds company over some of the others in the Yugi-tachi. And Jou knew this and thought the same of the other boy after all you had to like some one who was always himself and made no apologies for it. Jou knew the other didn't dislike him because they actually had the most in common. Both of them being street savvy as they were had come to an understanding when Jou had thought Bakura had been abusing Ryou and tried to help Ryou. Luckily Bakura had found the whole thing funny especially when both boys had blush so red at the reasons for Ryou's bruises, which were the cause of Jou's concern. Bakura was glad that his other half had such a caring friend to look out for him.

"Ran into the towel holder in the boy's room.' Jou growled.

Bakura knew Jou was not clumsy so long as Kabia was not around. And then it was funny to watch the blond make a fool of himself. The boy at all other times was naturally graceful, it made Bakura wonder if Jou didn't pickpocket to sublament his income. Bakura had heard the rumor about Jou's dad losing his job. Still it was amusing to watch Jounouchi around his crush. What made it even more amusing was the fact Jou didn't realize he had one on the CEO.

At the look Bakura gave Jou it causes the boy to mutter, "I had help running into it."

"They better look worse than you." The yami growled.

"You dare to doubt the great Katsuya the 'Fist'?" Jou said with a self-mocking smile.

Bakura's eyes went wide at the use of that name. The rumors said that had been Jou's gang name. 'They must have really pissed him off if he went all the 'Fist' on them.' Bakura thought.

"They won't be bothering me or anyone else for a while."

"Good. Ryou would hate to find out the Pharaoh sent me to the Shadow Realm for sicking a Shadow Monster on them."

Jou had to smile at that. Bakura was complex and strange sometimes, but he could be a loyal friend to those he deemed worthy of his friendship and those were far and few.

"Soo, I heard an interesting rumor," Bakura said with a smirk.

'Oh, god!' thought Jou, 'I can't even begin to guess at what the new one might be...'

Bakura leaned over and whispered as if it were a state secret, "I heard you play the guitar and sing some."

Jou blinked, that hadn't been what he was expecting. He nodded slowly.

"Cool...see I play the drums, started last year, Ryou thought it would be a good way for me to work off some of my aggression. I think it's working too. Only threaten the Pharaoh four times a day now!"

That...that was actually an improvement Bakura usually threatened Yami three times that amount during the course of a school day.

"So, instead of beating on Yami or anyone else you beat on the drums?"

The white haired yami grinned, "Yeah, it's surprisingly therapeutic!"

"Ok. So what's your question?"

Suddenly Bakura looked a little shy as he said, "Well Marik and I had this idea..."  
Jou groaned, when Bakura ever started a sentence like that it was never a good thing. Marik was Bakura partner in petty crime and world domination...it could only end badly.

Bakura glared at the golden blond, "As I was saying, Marik plays the keyboards, something I think he learned from Malik." Jou motioned fro he to continue Jou was curious now. "We've played together some. I think we sound pretty good, but we aren't the best singers and we need a guitar player. Whoever heard of a band without one?"

"You want to start a band?" Jou asked.

Bakura nodded. "Meet at Ryou's for practice today. We can see how we sound together."

"I don't know...I don't think I sing all that well and I only play a little." Jou said not wanting to get Bakura's hopes up.

"Just come over."

Jou sighed, "Alright."

"Cool!" Bakura said getting up. "See you after school, at Ryou's. Don't forget your guitar." He said before leaving.

Jou leaned back and rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. 'What have I got myself into?'

ENDFLASHBACK

Joey blink when a wadded up paper napkin hit him in the face. "What?"

"You going to take whatever is in there," Marik asked pointing to the oven, "out?"

Joey looked confused.

"Cause there's smoke coming out of it." Bakura told him. Joey looked over at the oven and shouted in surprise as he saw the thin black trials of smoke. He cursed and turned off the oven.

Joey looked at the oven then over to the yamis, "How about pizza?"

For once the two yamis agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Magician is the hottest club in Domino City, jointly owned by Yugi Muto and his boyfriend Atem Shadow. One of the biggest events in Domino history is going to take place there tonight. The band DarkLight was playing a small concert, and the whole city had been waiting eagerly for the hometown heroes to return for this.

Yugi had been preparing for this for months now. The VIPs invitations had been sent and tickets had been sold. His club was going to be packed tonight and he couldn't wait to see Jou again it had been awhile since the last time.

Yugi was at the bar making sure they had enough stock to get them through the night, as he worked he sung one of his favorite DarkLight songs softly to himself, "When the dark of the night, comes around that's the time, that the animal comes alive looking for something wild..."

Atem sat in the security office of the club. In the begin Atem had doubts about this venture. His partner had convinced him that they could not play the Duel Monster circuit forever. But that didn't mean they could still enjoy the game they both loved. The Dark Magician was filled with all sorts of Duel Monster memorable, autographed pictures of the top duelist in the world, and art on the walls.

Atem had just got off the phone with the manger of DarkLight, Duo Maxwell. After tonight the club would be a household name in all of Japan. He leaned back and watched on the security monitor as Yugi sang to himself. Atem smirked and thought the song fitting...as he murmured, "There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around..."

Duke Deviln looked out of the window of his limo. He thought it kind of ironic that he was going to a concert performed by someone that Duke had once stuck in a dog costume because of a bet. "...There's a place I know if you're looking for a show..."

Tristan raced down the street on his motorcycle, he was going to be late if he wasn't careful, and Duke would never forgive him if he were; Tristan's boyfriend could be very unforgiving. Still tonight was going to be worth everything, he was going to see a cool concert performed by some of his oldest friends and he was going to see it with the guy he loved. Nothing could be better... "Where they go hardcore and there's glitter one the floor..."

Ryou stood out the Dark Magician with Malik. Ryou was dressed in his club wear of a white tank top, covered by a slivery gray button up that was untucked and had one button done. White leather pants, that had a diamond cut pattern going down the sides, show peaks of pink skin. White leather ankle boots on his feet, and in his hair he had black streaks running through his white hair. A sliver Ankh at his neck completed the look. "...Lose your mind, lose it now..."

Malik grinned when the white haired boy sung the line, it so fitted everything Ryou, Yugi, and he had gone through with there yamis. Malik was dressed in similarly to Ryou only in gold, a gold Ankh at his neck instead of sliver. "...Lose your clothes in the crowd..."

Mai and Tea were sitting at the bar. They had gotten there a bit early, and had been dancing to the music the club was playing. The concert wasn't going to start for another hour or so.

"...Now we're getting so smashed..." Mai whispered in regret, as she lifts a shot of whiskey to her lips. There had been a time where she could have been at the side of the lead singer of DarkLight if she had played her cards right but she misdealt the hand and ended up one card short.

Tea shook her head at Mai. Mai had made her bed when she had chosen Varon. Jou would never accept being a back up for anyone and Mai should have known that.

Tea had been lucky and her own relationship with Yugi and Atem was more and less complicated than it had been in high school. She loved them and knew they loved her, she was just waiting for them to figure out that they were both in love with her and she with them. But at the moment they were to involved with being in love with each other to realized they were in love with Tea too. But she could wait she had time. "...It's a hot filthy mess...gonna get faded..." Tea sang to herself as she walks away from Mai, to the dance floor.

Mokuba Kaiba watched his favorite band, performing in his favorite club. This was...well; there were no words for just how cool this was...it was good to be a Kaiba. Because if he hadn't been there would have been no way he could have gotten in to the club, underage that he was, and the fact he was friends with the owner helped.

On stage Bakura dress in his singure black clothes. Mokuba wondered if that was a hold over from when the white haired yami was a thief? He beat on his drums, sometimes he reminded Mokuba of Animal from the Muppets when he really got into his playing. Marik was on his keyboard dress in royal purple. Mozart in his day could not play better that the sandy haired yami in Mokuba's opinion.

But it was Joey Wheeler, once known as Jounouchi Katsuya that caught the eye. Dressed in a red silk button up short sleeve shirt, untucked, black leather pants, black boots, a black leather dog collar with a sapphire blue tag on it in the shape of a bone around his neck, dark red highlight in his hair.

[There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free for all. And they turn me on when they take it off...]

The crowd always screamed louder when Joey sang that line, could be because he unbutton a couple of button on his shirt when he sang it.

[There's a place I know if you're looking for a show. Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor...and they turn me on when they take it off...]

Two more buttons and louder screams...

[When they take it off, everybody take it off...]

"Right now?" Joey sang teasing the crowd he loved this...

"Take it off..." Marik sang back knowing his cue.

"Right now?" Joey played with another button.

"Take it off..." was Bakura's turn.

"Right now?" Joey continues to play with the button.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Screamed the crowd.

Joey grinned and ripped off his shirt throwing it into the crowd causing them to get louder.

[There's a place downtown where the FREAKS all come around...]

In the crowd Ryou and Malik cheered.

[It's a HOLE in the wall; it's a DIRTY free for all...]

Atem threw his arms around a bouncing Yugi.

[There's a place I know if you're looking for a SHOW...]

Tea pointed out Duke and Tristan making out in a corner to a tipsy Mai.

"Where they go hardcore..." Joey paused glitter and ticker tape began to fall from the ceiling of the club.

"And there's glitter on the floor!"

In the dark of the night a limo slowly made it's way through the packed streets of Domino City. The lone passenger typed on the laptop in his lap. He had been lucky.  
That the club he just left from had been so pack that none of the Yugi-Tachi had seen him. It would have been bad for his rep. He hadn't wanted to go but his brother had whine and then used the eyes on him. Seeing the Mutt in his element had been an experience.

If there had been anyone in the limo they would have seen reflected in the glow of the computer screen the slow glitter of lust in icy blue eyes. "...Everybody take it off...Indeed."

*********  
AN: Song is Take it Off by Kesha.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiba was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch that wouldn't cause him to lose brain cells, but was not actually educational.

"Welcome back to the top 10 videos of the week!"

Kaiba paused finger on the remote.

"Now what you've all been waiting for this week's number one video is... Dark Lights 'Take Me on the Floor!'" The announcer said with the bright smile.

Music began to play in a low sultry beat. A familiar voice began to sing as a scene opened of a young man, with bright golden hair, dressed in a dark green suits as he walks into an elevator and hits the button with the arrow pointing down.

~The lights are out in the barely know you were going up and the place is slowly going down. I knew you'd come around.~

When the doors of the elevator open, the young blond man is now dressed in black leather pants matching boots and a dark green mesh tank top, black leather fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his neck he wore a green collar with a small blue bone shaped tag.

~You captivate me. Something about you has got me. I was lonely, now you may be alive, will you be mine tonight's?~

The young man stepping out of the elevator is none other than Dark Lights, lead singer, Joey Wheeler; he walks in to a crowd of writhing young people. He passes Bakura, his long white hair neatly pulled back in a low ponytail. Bakura is dressed in a bartender's uniform, which makes sense because he's standing behind the bar pouring drinks. Joey passes him with a nod of that knowledge meant that is ever so slightly returned. Joey makes his way through the grinding bodies on the dance floor. On the stage, bare chest glistening from the heat of the overhead lights Marik stood dressed in only dark purple leather pants and black boots as he crooned into the microphone in his hand.

~My heart is racing, as you moved in closer. You take me higher with every breath I take would it be wrong to stay?~

Across the crowd, Joey sees the dark-haired man wearing sunglasses, and open blue long-sleeved silk shirt with a white tank top under it with white leather pants and black boots. Joey walks up to him and has a low conversation. After a minute, he grabs the man by his wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Joey puts his arms around the man's neck and pushes up as close to the other man as he can get swaying and grinding in time to the music. After a while it is obvious to both Joey and the man he is dancing with it is not enough for either of them. They make their way off the dance floor and back towards the elevator passing Bakura of who gives Joey a knowing look. Joey just shrugs and grins in return.

~One look at you and I know what you're thinking.~

Once Joey and the other man are in the elevator Joey hits the button with the arrow is pointing up.

~Times a bitch, and my heart is sinking down.~

Just as the doors to the elevator close Joey sinks down onto his knees before the dark-haired man.

~You turn me inside out.~

When the doors open again, the dark-haired man looks very satisfied as Joey stands and wipes the corner of his mouth. They walk into an office. It has a glass floor, looking down. You can see many people going about their everyday job having no idea what is going on, up above them. In one corner of the office, leaning against the wall Bakura has a cigarette in one hand, and the other buried in the short, wild sandy blonde hair of the man who is on his knees in front of him. He watched as the dark-haired man pushes Joey onto a nearby desk. The man in front of Bakura slowly slithers up from his knees revealing himself to be Mark, who licks his lips at the site in front of them. The dark-haired man passionately kisses Joey as he spreads the others legs and steps between them one of his hands make its way up under Joey's shirt. Joey trying to get closer pulls the other man down causing him to stumble the movement unbalances Joey and causes him to fall off the desk and the other man falls on top of him.

~Take me on the floor (dadada da dadada)~

This causes Marik and Barkura to laugh at them, Joey groans in disappointment as the dark haired man realizes the other two are there. He turns a hard glare on Joey, who drops his head into his hands.

~You kill me, you kill me, you kill me...~

There is a sudden explosion and the music ends abruptly.

"Big brother!" Mokuba said from his spot frozen in the doorway. He had been coming to see if his brother would take them to the arcade today. So he could meet up with some of his friends. When he had heard the loud noise from his brother's study. But when he saw the remote control to the TV was now resting inside of it. He knew his plans were going to change much to his regret, because his brother looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Little brother," Kaiba said softly Mokuba cringed at the tone. He was never a good thing, when his brother spoke like that.

"Yes Seto?" He asked as he followed his brother out of the room and down the hall.

"I am going to do bad and horrible things to that stupid mutt!" Mokuba only nodded at this statement, but really he had to know.

"So which video was it?"

Seto just muttered about the floor and clubbing and how blonds are a very dangerous thing. Mokuba decided that nodding wisely would be the best thing to do in a situation.

"What I really want to know is how that might knew what my office look like!" The older boy growled lowly Mokuba slowly try to drop behind his brother to make an escape. But Seto knowing his younger brother tricks reached behind him and snagged the younger boys collar, "you wouldn't happen to know would you, dear little brother?"

Mokuba blinked in surprise, he reached up and patted his brother's hand loosening it from his collar," I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I might incriminate myself. And shame the name of Kaiba forever, and both know you wouldn't want that Big Brother." Escaping his brother hold Mokuba ran behind him he could hear his brother yelling his name, in a way that made Mokuba know that he would be grounded again.


End file.
